1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to systems for processing messages and message attachments such as telephone, e-mail, and other systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In modern times, communications and data processing tools continue to be enhanced and developed at an ever-increasing rate. The challenge of the day has become that of dealing with the information explosion that touches almost every aspect of people's lives. Many systems have been developed that help to automate the delivery of communicated information. Systems that focus on fine-tuning the delivery and handling of such information improve upon its value and effectiveness to users.
Many of the voice message systems that exist today have a feature that provides the ability to forward voice messages from one recipient to one or more additional recipients. In addition, many of those systems frequently include a feature that allows a user to record a further message as an attachment to the initial message, which is forwarded along with the initial message. Typically, the attachment contains a further explanation or comment regarding the initial message. As each attachment is added to the initial voice message, successive recipients are forced to listen to a string of attachments before being able to hear the initial message.
In some cases attachments do not add any additional information. They may provide nothing more than a historical track record of the earlier recipients who forwarded the initial message or other non-essential information, such as might be provided by secretaries or other support personnel. However, in this and other situations, the ultimate recipient is forced to listen to all of the attachments before listening to the initial message. The process of reviewing attachments is inefficient and, at times, can consume more user time than that required for listening to the initial message itself.